Question: A blue watch costs $$16$, which is $4$ times as much as a gold sweater costs. How much does the gold sweater cost?
Explanation: The cost of the blue watch is a multiple of the cost of the gold sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$16 \div 4$ $$16 \div 4 = $4$ A gold sweater costs $$4$.